The invention is in the field of tools and workpiece holding garments, and is particularly concerned with an improved belt-supported pouch or bag apparatus for conveniently and accessibly storing nails, screws and other items for a tradesman such as a carpenter or electrician, and also for carrying tools used by the tradesman.
Belt-supported pouches or bags for carrying nails, tacks, screws, bolts, etc. are well known. Generally such apparatus consist of a belt worn by the user, with a series of fixedly attached leather pouches positioned around the belt. Some of the belt devices have also had provision for carrying tools.
The following United States patents disclose generally belt apparatus for carrying items used by workers in various trades: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,113,590, 1,207,158, 1,482,130, 3,172,583, 4,166,557, and 4,747,527. Most of these patents disclose various types of nail pouch or tool holder devices, most of which are attached to a belt by metal clips or fasteners. In some, the nail or screw pouches or bags are removable from the belt and interchangeable with other similar pouches as dictated by the needs of the user.
However, none of these patents shows a nail/screw pouch or bag apparatus having the efficient and advantageous features of the present invention described below.